


Home Is Where The Heart Is... Is It?

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [19]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Moving In Together, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thomas being a secretive bastard, he's her professor, it's fine, kind of... it's complicated, which absolutely does not help anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Thomas has asked Rachel to kind of sort of move in with him. Except things aren't quite so simple with these two (when are they ever?) and nothing goes as smoothly as they hoped...
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Rachel Fields
Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets back to LA and expects to find Rachel in what is now supposed to be their home but... she’s not there.

Ever since Rachel had left for the airport early in the morning, Thomas had been brimming with nervous energy. He knew, of course, that there was no reason for that. She had, after all, assured him that she wanted to live with him multiple times over the course of the last week. Still, they hadn’t discussed any further details – as per her request because _‘this is a vacation, Thomas, it can wait until we’re back home’_ – and he wasn’t entirely sure what to expect upon getting back to LA.

What he hadn’t expected, but perhaps should have considered, was returning to an empty house that was exactly the way he’d left it. She wasn’t there. He’d hoped she would be. He’d hoped she’d be there, waiting for him to come home – _their home_. He’d hoped to find her shoes in the entryway, her jacket carelessly thrown onto the console table, her bag discarded on the floor somewhere. But the house was as empty and cold as it had always been when she wasn’t there, and Thomas couldn’t help the disappointment creeping under his skin – nor the self-recrimination that followed.

Of course she wasn’t there. Why would she be? It had been far too soon to ask, and he’d known it. She’d seemed excited enough when they were in England, but she’d likely only felt like she couldn’t tell him no without ruining his mood. He didn’t want to believe that’s what would have happened – he respected her choices, after all – but if his reaction just now was anything to go by, he would have been devastated.

With a sigh, he threw his carry-on onto the console table, then proceeded to his bedroom to put his suitcase away. Normally, he would have begun unpacking right away – couldn’t have his clothes getting wrinkled and all – but tonight, he didn’t feel up to it at all. He placed the suitcase by the foot of the bed, then returned to the living room to pour himself a glass of Scotch. He emptied it on the spot and poured himself a second measure. He thought he rather deserved that after the day he’d had.

This time, he made the trip to the couch and sat down before lifting the glass to his lips, but before he could take a sip, he heard a suspicious metallic sound. Could it be…? Thomas was out of his seat in a second and almost sprinted to the door just in time to see it open. Sure enough, there she was, heaving two heavy-looking suitcases through the door.

“You’re here,” he breathed, just loud enough for her to hear, and Rachel nearly dropped one of her suitcases on her foot.

She spun around to face him, a confused frown on her face. “Shouldn’t I be? You gave me a key and said…” She trailed off and bit her lip. “Was I not supposed to come today? I… I could come back tomorrow if you need more time. Or… or next week. Or—”

He didn’t let her finish that ridiculous train of thought but instead swept her up in his embrace and pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. “No,” he whispered when he pulled back for a moment. “I thought… I thought you weren’t coming.”

Thomas leaned in to kiss her again, but Rachel took a step back to look at him, brows furrowed. “What? Why?”

“Well, I came home and you weren’t here and so I thought—”

“Don’t do that,” she interrupted him and put her hands on his shoulders.

“Do what?”

A little smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “Think. Don’t think. Every time you do, you come to the wrong conclusion.”

Before he could so much as come up with an answer, Rachel pulled him close and cut off anything he would have said with another kiss.

“I told you I wanted this, Thomas,” she said and lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. “Now, come on, there’s a bunch of boxes in the car, and I can’t be expected to carry them in all by myself now, can I?”


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up together is a lot better when you live together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested smut prompt by oneemofungirl on tumblr: Riding, Aftercare, “Let me show you why you should stay in bed.”  
> So, yeah, smut ahead. You've been warned.

Rachel found that 10am was decidedly too early to get out of bed. Granted, she wasn’t sure she’d ever want to get out of Thomas’ – no, _their_ – bed, but she most definitely wasn’t going to do so before noon. Not as long as winter break wasn’t over, anyway. Which it wasn’t. Not for another week. So why exactly Thomas was moving, pulling his arm out from under her, she didn’t know.

“What are you doing?” she asked with a frown.

He turned his head to look at her, a smile making its way onto his lips when he remembered why she was there in bed with him. That smile didn’t stay long, though, and he sighed. “I have some work to catch up on. As you well know, I’ve been ignoring everyone for the past week.”

Truthfully, he’d never _meant_ to neglect work during their trip – he’d taken his laptop with him for a reason, after all – but in the end he’d found that he wasn’t willing to let anyone disrupt his time with Rachel. Especially after the fiasco Andrew’s Christmas ball had turned out to be. There had only been two messages that he’d deemed urgent enough to allow himself to respond. One from Aria Sheridan, asking him whether he’d be interested in participating in another date auction – to which he’d replied with a very emphatic no – and one from his agent, informing him that he now officially owned the movie rights to a story he’d had his eye on for quite some time. The latter, of course, had been great news – but it was also one of the many reasons Thomas had to get back to work as soon as possible.

Rachel, however, was not about to let him go anywhere just yet. And unfortunately for him – but even more so for everyone waiting on a response from him – Thomas was entirely powerless against her. He knew the moment her fingertips touched his bare chest, tracing patterns on his skin, that he was done for. That there was no way in hell he’d be leaving this bed until she was done with him.

“I’m sure work can wait a little while longer,” she said, her voice a low purr, as she moved her hands lower until they reached the waistband of his pyjama pants. “Wouldn’t you agree, Professor?”

Goddammit, it should have been illegal for her to call him that. Ever, really, but _especially_ in bed. As much as he hated _being_ her professor – for obvious reasons – he couldn’t deny that the way she _said_ it always had his cock twitching with interest.

“It’s rather important business, my love,” he eventually managed, sounding more breathless than he’d hoped. He wasn’t sure why he even tried. He’d lost this fight already. And even if he hadn’t, he wasn’t sure he’d even _want_ to win.

Rachel smirked, sensing that he was on the cusp of giving in, and moved on top of him to straddle his chest. She was wearing one of Thomas’ shirts and nothing else, and she was sure he would feel how wet she was against his skin. And he did, a quiet gasp escaping him upon contact. Smirk still firmly in place, she moved lower, spreading her fluids all over his skin, until she felt soft fabric under her as well as his hardening length.

“You sure it’s more important than this?” she asked as she continued running her hands all over him, her touch making his skin feel as though it was on fire. “Do you really want to work _now_?” She bent to attach her lips to his neck, leaving a trail of gentle kisses from there to the small space just below his ear that she knew very well would drive him mad. He shivered when her hot breath hit him just there as she continued, “Let me _show_ you why you should stay in bed.”

His only response was an unintelligible grunt, but it sounded approving enough, so she wriggled further down his body, pulling his pants and underwear down as she went. And before Thomas could fully process what she was doing, Rachel had pushed his legs apart and knelt between them, looking up at him through her lashes in that way that he was sure no man could possibly resist. Then her hands were on him, stroking him, and he couldn’t hold back his moan. “ _Fuck_.”

She chuckled. “Mh, yes. In a moment.”

He didn’t have the time – or the mind, in all honesty – to respond with a quip of his own before she’d bent over to take him in her mouth. Another expletive left him – or maybe it was a string of them, he wouldn’t know – as his back arched off the mattress. If there had been any thoughts of work left in him, they were most certainly gone now, replaced by the all-consuming feeling of her wet, hot mouth enveloping his cock.

Rachel hummed around him appreciatively, and then she took him in deeper, until the tip hit the back of her throat. She was rather proud of herself for not gagging – she knew she had before – and began sliding her mouth up and down his length. He groaned at how good she felt, and he told her that, though he wasn’t sure his words were at all comprehensible.

She did understand and had her mouth not been occupied, she would have smiled, too. But it _was_ , as she was busy sucking him vigorously – until Thomas’ hands tangled in her hair, tugging not-so-gently and pulling her off him with some effort. “I’m not going to… come down… your throat,” he said through laboured breath as he sat up.

“Maybe I want you to,” Rachel said, surprised by her own breathlessness. She did want him inside her, though. Still, she smiled up at him, an eyebrow arched. “Wouldn’t that be a lovely breakfast?”

Thomas growled at that and gripped her waist, pulling her up so he could kiss her, then wrapped his arms around her as he let himself fall back onto the mattress, taking her with him. Her aching core was now merely inches away from his hard cock, and it was his turn to grin smugly.

She realised then, as he took himself in hand and lined them up, that he’d somehow taken the reins from her, and wondered how that had happened. Had he not been talking about work and trying to keep her from doing this merely minutes ago? Rachel had no opportunity to follow that train of thought any further when he pushed up into her, making her cry out from both surprise and the pleasure of feeling him inside her. “Oh, _fuck_!”

“Yes,” Thomas breathed and moved his hands to her hips to guide her up a little, his cock almost sliding all the way out of her. “I intend to do just that.” And with that, he pulled her back down harshly, revelling in the uncontrolled moan she gave as he tried to keep his own from slipping out. God, but she felt so fucking good around him, and in the end the sound made its way over his lips as he threw his head back in pleasure.

She took advantage of that moment of lost control and, just like that, she was in charge again, setting the pace as she bounced atop him, one hand on his stomach to steady herself as she rode him mercilessly. Thomas couldn’t do much more than gasp and moan and buck his hips but, somehow, his hands found their way to the hem of her shirt and, with her help, he managed to get her out of it. Once she was naked on top of him, he reached up to cup her breasts, and she arched into his touch with a noise of pleasure. Driven by her enthusiasm, he sat up to meet her, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking, while using a hand to rub the other.

“Oh, fuck, Thomas,” she groaned and quickened her pace just a little, chasing her pleasure until it burst through her like fireworks as she came with a loud cry.

She barely noticed Thomas rolling them over until she opened her eyes again and found his face right above hers, eyes dark and gleaming, as he continued to thrust into her, albeit a bit more leisurely. A smirk found its way to his lips when he felt her come down from her high and grabbed one of her legs to hook it around his hip.

“Did you enjoy that, hm?” he whispered and he began to thrust faster again, deeper, as a sudden surge of possessiveness went through him. “Did you enjoy fucking me in our bed?” His voice was rough and hoarse, the words coming out between heavy breaths as his cock slid in and out of her at a relentless pace. “You love that, don’t you? _Our_ bed. _Our_ home. _Ours_.” He bent his head to attach his lips to her neck, sucking and nipping, his breath hot against her skin when he spoke. “I’m going to make you come again, Rachel. I’m going to make you come on every surface in this house, starting with this bed.”

Her eyes were wide, unsure where that had come from – and, somewhere in the back of her mind, wondering if there even _were_ any surfaces left on which he hadn’t made her come yet – but she wasn’t going to complain. Not that she could have had she wanted to. Not with Thomas inside her, his hands and lips all over her – the feeling was coursing through her like molten lava, consuming her, and she knew she was going to come again. It took only a few more thrusts and the pulsing of him as he emptied himself deep inside her to push her over the edge, her back arching off the mattress as she came again.

Thomas collapsed onto her, breathing hard against the skin of her neck as he tried to calm himself and gather his wits about him. Beneath him, Rachel’s heart was thumping in her chest – she was sure he could feel it, too – and her mind was not much better off than his, her entire body tingling from her orgasm.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that he managed to slip out and roll onto his back next to her. It took a couple more moments still until he turned to her, a contented smile on his lips as he watched her chest rise and fall. “You were right. That was much better than work.”

“Am always right,” she murmured drowsily, nuzzling his neck as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

He let out a soft chuckle and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Of course you are.” He relished the feeling of holding her for a little while until he eventually sighed. “I _will_ still need to work, though.”

Her answer was some unintelligible sound and Thomas let out another quiet laugh. It seemed he’d worn her out quite a bit. Then his amusement made way for a hint of concern as he wondered if he’d been a little too forceful.

“Are you alright?” he asked, rubbing circles on her bare back.

Rachel smiled against his skin lazily. “Perfect.”

“Would you like to have breakfast?”

She shook her head, burying her face deeper in the crook of his neck. “Wanna stay in bed.”

“As you wish,” he said with a smile and kissed her head again before manoeuvring himself out of bed. She made the most adorable sound of protest as he did, and he was almost tempted to slip back under the covers with her. “I won’t be a moment, my love.”

Rachel watched him put on a robe and walk out of the room. True to his word, he was back soon enough, a washcloth in his hand. He pulled back the covers and sat down on the edge of the bed, pressing the warm cloth between her legs.

“Would you like breakfast?” he repeated, then added, “I could bring it to bed for you.”

She grinned up at him. “If you’d told me that’s what living with you is like, I’d have moved in months ago.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said with a soft laugh. He bent to kiss her and was almost pulled back into the bed by her, but he managed to get out of her embrace and shook his head. “Breakfast, Rachel. I’ll be back soon.” He got up from the bed and gave her what he hoped was a stern look. “But don’t expect this to be a regular occurrence. I’m not going to spoil you like this every day.”

She raised an eyebrow as she watched him walk out again, chuckling to herself. Thomas heard, though he didn’t turn around to comment on it. He _knew_ he’d bring her breakfast to bed every morning if that was what she wanted.


End file.
